Big surprise!
by nyc-boscozgurl
Summary: Sorry i sux at summarys so you'll just have to read!! It is about Alex and Ty though
1. Default Chapter

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just use the characters**** This story was written by me (bobbyshot) and Amy Carlson. Enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alex was slowly awoken by the smell of bacon. She turned over and noticed Ty wasn't there. She flung the blankets off of her and made her way to the kitchen. "Something smells good." Alex said wrapping her arms around Ty. Ty turned around and kissed Alex. "Breakfast is served." Ty laughed as he pulled out the chair so Alex could sit down. He walked back over to the counter and placed the pancakes and bacon on the table in front of Alex. "Eggs will be ready in a minute." Ty whispered placing another kiss on Alex's lips. Alex looked down at her plate and back up at Ty. "What's wrong?" Ty asked "I think I'm going to be sick." Alex said jumping up from the table and dashing to the bathroom. "What's with her?" Carlos asked as he emerging form his room in only his boxers. "She probably caught sight of you in those." Ty said pointing at Carlos's underwear. "Mmm. pancakes." Carlos picked up one of Alex's pancakes and shoved it into his mouth. "Carlos that was Alex's." Ty said angrily. Carlos pointed towards the bathroom, "You really think she is going to want it?" He asked, Ty just glared and headed towards the bathroom where Alex was. "Alex are you okay?" He asked, a minute later the door opened. "Ty I have to go sorry." Alex whispered grabbing her bag and racing out the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Alex scanned the shelves as she walked up and down the corner store. She stopped in the 3rd row she picked up of the boxes off the top shelf. "Alex?" A voice said, Alex spun around and saw none other then Kim. "Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Kim asked looking at the home pregnancy test Alex was holding in her hand. "Um.uh." Alex mumbled. "You are aren't you?" Kim said with a grin. "Well, I really don't know yet." Alex responded "What do you mean?" Kim asked. " Well I'm about 13 days late, and I've been getting sick every morning." Alex said quietly. "Oh." Said Kim "Yea." Said Alex "Well, I have to get to work, but we are riding together, aren't we?" Kim asked. "Yea I'm pretty sure we are." Alex responded "Ok good, we can talk about this after you take that test!" Said Kim "Ok." Alex said nervously  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alex arrived home, and threw down her things, and ran to the bathroom. She took the test, and she had to wait 3 minutes for the results. Those were the longest 3 minutes in her life. The instructions said if she was pregnant, it would turn blue, and if she wasn't it would be pink. She slowly walked into the bathroom, and looked at the test, she gasped. The test was as blue as blue could be!! "Oh my God," she thought to herself, "what am I going to tell Ty?" She then looked at the clock, and noticed that she was going to be late for work. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She arrived at the firehouse just as she heard Lieu asking Kim where she was. " Sorry I'm late." Alex said to Lieu. "Well, Taylor make sure it never happens again!" Lieu said strongly. "Ok." Alex said "How are you doing?" Kim asked Alex "Well, I'm pregnant if that is what you mean." Alex said a little rudely. "Sorry I asked." Said Kim "Oh Kim I'm sorry, it's not you, it's just that I haven't told Ty yet and I'm a little worried." Alex explained. "It's alright, I understand, you're going through a lot right now, and me butting in isn't helping you any." Kim said nicely. " You're not butting in," said Alex "I'm glad I have someone to talk to about all of this, I just don't want to burden you with all my problems." "You're not burdening me with anything, you need someone to talk to, and remember, I've been through all this before."  
Boy 55-3 multi-vehicle collision, North Church Street! "Well, that's us," said Alex now more relieved, " thanks for talking about this with me!" "Anytime." Kim said TBC!! What is going to happen when Alex tells Ty?? R&R!! 


	2. chapter 2

            ***Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just use the characters****

This chapter was written by Amy Carlson, the next chapter will be written by both Amy Carlson and me (bobbyshot)

    Alex and Kim had just arrived back at the house, when they saw Ty walking in their direction.  " Oh um I'll leave you two alone." Kim said, giving Alex's arm a friendly squeeze.

 "Ok, c*ya later Kim."  Alex called back.

"So how are you feeling?" Ty asked.

"Better." Replied Alex

"That's good." Said Ty.

"But I kinda have something to tell you." Alex said.

"What is it," Ty said. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, ok," Alex said taking a deep breath " I'm pregnant!"

"Really," Ty asked "that's  great!"

"Really?" Alex said shocked

"Yes, I always wanted to be a father, and having children with you, Alex, is even better." Ty said

"Oh, Ty , I love you!" Alex exclaimed

"I love you too!!" Ty said.

Three weeks went by fast, and before they knew it, it was time for Alex to go to the doctor.  Alex and Ty were both nervous, and they couldn't wait until they found out what the sex of the baby was.  "Are you ready?" Ty asked impatiently.

"In a minute!" Alex yelled back, while she was getting more and more fed up with him asking if she was ready.

"What's your hurry anyways?" Alex asked Ty.

"I'm just anxious, that's it." Ty explained.

"And you don't think I am??" Alex asked.

"I know you are, that's why it's taking you so long to get ready!" Ty said teasingly.

"Well, I'm ready now, lets go!" She said pulling Ty by the hand.

They called a taxi, and got in.  They didn't speak a word to each other, they just smiled and kept holding hands.  They pulled up to the doctor's office and walked in.  They sat for a while and then Dr. Martin walked out.  Dr. Martin was a middle aged woman, with long black hair.  She called Alex's name, and Alex and Ty walked into the exam room.  The only thing they were going for was for an ultrasound, and to see how far along Alex was.  Alex laid down, and the doctor put this very cold clear cream on her stomach, you could barely tell Alex was pregnant, she only had a little pooch.  Then Dr. Martin did the ultrasound, you could see this little thing on the screen.  "Can you tell weather it's a boy or a girl?" Alex asked

"Well, hold on, let me see."  Dr. Martin replied.

She positioned the ultrasound, and then replied " I can see what it is, do you want to know?"

"Yes!" They both said at the same time.

"Well, it looks like you two are going to have a little girl, congratulations!!"  Dr. Martin said.

"A girl?" Said  Ty.

"Yes!" said the doctor.

"That's great!" exclaimed Ty.

"Yes, it is!!!" Said Alex.

They walked out of the doctors with a grin on their faces.  Alex couldn't wait to tell Kim, and Ty couldn't wait to tell everybody!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex walked into the firehouse after her days off, and Kim was the first person who ran into her.   "So…… what are you having??" Asked Kim.

" A GIRL!!!" Alex yelled loudly.

"A girl, congratulations!" Yelled Kim.

"Your having a girl?" Someone yelled.

They turned around and it was Jimmy.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" He said, as he gave Alex a big hug.

"Thank you very much." Alex replied.

Just then Doc and Carlos walked in, and Carlos being his nosy self asked, "What have I missed?"

"Alex is having a girl!" Yelled  Jimmy.

"A girl, o man." Said Carlos like a little kid.

Everyone gave him a dirty look.

"Congratulations , kiddo!" Said Doc.

"Thanks Doc!" Said Alex as Doc gave her a big hug.

Pretty soon, everyone in the 55 knew about The Big Surprise, and everyone gave Alex a hug, that day Alex got more hugs than she has ever gotten.

TBC   How is Alex going to change (more than physically)   over the nine months that she is carrying this child??   R&R     This chapter was also written by me (Amy Carlson)  and Bobbyshot!


End file.
